Network devices such as switches, routers, or multilayer switches include integrated circuits that use clock signals in order to maintain synchronization between different circuits and/or in order to maintain circuit-internal synchronization. Emissions of electromagnetic energy by a network device may be synchronized with the clock signals generated within or provided to the network device.